The Story of Sailor Pearl's Begginings
by minimoon4me
Summary: The is a one-shot of my character Sailor Pearl in luna345 fanfic Eternal Twilight. This is just a background story about Delia's life before she became the Gemstone senshi of the wind. Please Review no flames please.


A/N: This is my first ever one-shot. This is about my character in the Fanfic Eternal Twilight by story takes place beginning 10 years before Delia a.k.a Sailor Pearl became a senshi all the way up till the end of chapter 11 of luna345 fanfic Eternal Twilight.

10 years

"Why do we have to move" said a seven year old Delia.

" We have to move because my job is transferring to one of the other branches in another town.." said Delia's mom

"What town are we moving to." said Delia afraid to hear answer to her question.

"Actually we are moving overseas" said Delia's mom. Just after she said that she noticed the seven year old was about to start arguing back and said "to the Azabu Juuban District in Tokyo, Japan."

When Delia found her voice she said "Japan but why there that's isn't any where close to here. Besides I don't want to move that far away from daddy's grave."

"Delia Evans you are moving to Japan and that is final" Delia's mom said. Then she noticed Delia's face and said "If your dad was still here he would be the first to say this would be an adventure. Besides we leave next week and in all the chaos of your father getting sick and dying I forgot to mention it."

"Fine whatever I have no choice anyways" Delia said.

8 years ago right before the school festival in R

"Have you heard about the sailor senshi" asked Delia's mom.

"What about the sailor senshi" said a now fifteen year old Delia.

"Well I thought you would have heard of them by now" said Delia's mom

"I never said I haven't heard of them. I'm surprise you have heard of them considering you are always at work" said Delia.

"I'm not always at work" said Delia's mom

"Really what did we do for my fifteenth birthday" said Delia.

"Uhhhhhhhh we went out to dinner" said Delia's mom unsure.

"Wrong we didn't do anything. You were at work and I was here studying for a test the next day" said Delia. Just as she said that her power of the wind started to coming back for the hundredth time that week Delia said "now excuse me I have some school work to do."

Right before the final battle in stars

" What is going on with the wind" thought a now sixteen year old Delia as she got ready for school. "At least mom isn't here I couldn't be able to handle any more questions about what is going on in my life. Or about why I never have any of my school friends over. I wish she would act like my mom instead of friend that is never around."

Just then a sudden gust of wind happened and startled Delia as she entering the kitchen to prepare her bento for the day.

"What was in the heck was up with that" said Delia out loud. Then she noticed the mess it made "oh man at least mom isn't here but this is getting ridiculous. It seems after the senshi defeat an enemy the wind calms down but as soon as a enemy shows up bam hello abnormal winds."

Delia hurriedly cleaned up the mess the wind made and finished her bento the hurried of to school.

The morning before Delia became Sailor Pearl.

"I'm going to be working late tonight" said Delia's mom

"OK its not like you've never worked late in the last 10 years we've lived in here in Japan." said a now seventeen year old Delia.

"I've been coming home early for the last few weeks" said Delia's mom. "You haven't been home until well after dinner time."

"I've been busy with school" said Delia getting slightly aggravated. "Sister Angela has been giving us lots of homework."

In response to Delia getting aggravated her mom said "well don't like you being out that late even if it is for school. Not with all these recent attacks on people."

"I know how to take care of myself mother" said Delia getting mad. "I have only been making sure I got home safely for the last 10 years."

Before her mom could respond Delia grabbed her books and bento and left the apartment and started heading for school. As she walked Delia thought "I can't believe her all the sudden acting like she cares how late I'm out. I wish she cared this much after we moved here but now I don't know how to react to her caring."

As Delia approached T.A. Private Girls School she thought not knowing about the events that were to happen after school that day "oh well maybe I could go home early tonight just to see if she is actually there."

A/N: For more about Delia and the rest of the sailor senshi and the gemstone senshi read Eternal Twilight by luna345.


End file.
